Ese lugar y la estrella fugaz
by BellaRukia
Summary: No obstante, todo lo que Gin deseaba era verla feliz.


_Estaba mirando el maldito capítulo en el que muere Gin D': y me dieron ganas de fangirlear. Cómo duele, por Dios. Nos sacaron a un personaje genial, sigo creyendo que fue una muerte injusta e innecesaria, o tal vez sea la costumbre de que lo muertos revivan con las esferas del dragón :/ Y no es el caso, así que la tristeza es prolongada u.u_

_Bueno, les dejo mi primer RanGin. Lo escribí en primera persona tratando de denotar más empatía, fue muy lindo adentrarme en los sentimientos de Gin. Me encanta el personaje y pienso que da para más que un lemon (pequeña sugerencia). Esto es bastante sentimental, me conmovió imaginarlo n.n_

_Basta de preámbulos._

_**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

* * *

— _¿Lo viste? ¿Viste eso Gin?_

Rangiku apuntó con su dedo a la estrella fugaz y sonrió. Estaba feliz.

No es la primera vez que despierto con esta sensación de vacío. Vaya, vaya… Todavía sigo comportándome como un niño: acaba de caer una lágrima de mi ojo. Ciertamente soy así, no soy un tipo duro y nunca pretendí serlo. Tengo estas ganas de sufrir (porque hay muchos recuerdos en mi corazón que no me dejan ser feliz) pero no puedo ser débil, de lo contrario Rangiku llorará.

— _¿Pediste tu deseo Gin?_

—_Sí._

Qué pena, no imagino cuál habrá sido su deseo esa noche, en ese entonces apenas la conocía. Si tuviera que adivinar ahora cuáles son los deseos de ella probablemente acertaría, la conozco mejor que nadie y a veces deseo olvidar algunas cosas hermosas de su forma de ser, porque si Rangiku no fuese tan buena de seguro la extrañaría menos.

Sí, recuerdo cómo sonrió. La extraño.

— ¡_Vamo_s _Gin, quiero en_señarte algo!

No tuve tiempo de preguntarle qué era lo que me quería enseñar, ella tomó mi mano con fuerza, siempre parecía excitada, y me llevó corriendo por un bosque. En el camino iba riéndose, "date prisa" me decía mientras volteaba para mirarme. Ella estaba alegre. Yo sonreí, fue la primera vez que experimenté esa sensación tan agradable en mi interior.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos a ese lugar, era un prado. Estaba oscuro pero no había terror allí, era cálido. Rangiku dio unos pasos, adelantándose entre las matas y los setos, y pude oír una risa pequeña proviniendo de ella.

— _¿Dónde estamos?_

—_Es mi lugar favorito. Aquí vengo todas las noches. Mira._

Ella alzó la vista al cielo y yo la observé, un poco confundido. Miré el cielo y entonces comprendí. Cientos de estrellas refulgían en la noche.

Recuerdo muchas cosas de aquella vez. Rangiku hablaba mucho y me contaba muchas cosas acerca de su vida en el Rukongai. Yo la escuchaba muy atentamente, estoy seguro de que era la primera vez que se sentía acompañada. Su voz me transmitía seguridad, me gustaba interrumpirla y hacerle bromas. Ella se enojaba y apretaba los labios, impaciente. Me gustaba mucho eso de ella, era bueno reír a su lado.

—_Eres mi primer amigo Gin._

Dijo y me miró. Los dos estábamos recostados en el césped, mirando las estrellas. Al contemplarlas en compañía de ella, me pareció que estábamos en otro universo. Desde esa noche aquél fue nuestro lugar. Sé que fue sincera al decirme esas palabras, Rangiku nunca me mintió.

—_Nunca estarás sola Rangiku, yo siempre estaré contigo._

Yo sí.

Sigo recordando risas y llego a ese momento, a ese recuerdo que me atormenta cada vez que despierto y que intenta flaquearme. El cielo brilló un poco más, una luz rutilante, como un pequeño relámpago, hizo que los ojos de Rangiku se abrieran enormemente. Esto es gracioso, estoy sintiendo cariño.

— _¡__Una estrella fugaz!_

Gritó con emoción. En seguida me insistió para que cerrara los ojos y pidiera un deseo. Ella lo hizo primero. La observé y me pareció extraño verla ensimismada, aunque no dejaba de sonreír. Sin embargo confié en ella y la imité. Cerré mis ojos y pedí el deseo.

¡Ja! Qué triste, estoy deseando volver a ser niño… Trato de evitar estos declives pero es que tengo estos sueños y me pongo un poco idiota.

Lavo mi rostro con agua tibia y sigo sintiendo esa reticente melancolía. También recuerdo esas veces cuando Rangiku y yo teníamos que robar para poder comer. A mí me tocaba la parte más difícil del hurto y al final ella siempre se quedaba con lo mejor. Las cosas con ella eran así, ella siempre quería lo mejor. Sin embargo cuando pienso en esa noche y en ese lugar, donde fui feliz por primera vez, pienso todo lo contrario a lo que ella demostraba. No me importaba que Rangiku se encaprichara con cosas como la comida, los objetos, las ideas y los conceptos que inventábamos. Ella merecía tener lo mejor, porque ella me dio primero algo que nunca le podré devolver: el no sentirme solo. Creo que sería egoísta decírselo ya que lo único que me importa es que ella se sienta acompañada, aunque no sea por mí. Lamento mucho no haber sido capaz de decirle la verdad.

La imagen de su rostro aquella noche vuelve a mi mente como el agua a la orilla del mar. Así es como empieza cada día de mi vida hace cien años.

— _¿Pediste tu deseo Gin?_

Bueno, no puede ser de otra manera. Fue mi decisión convertirme en shinigami para detener el mal aveniente. Sólo así podía protegerla.

Salgo de mi habitación y rápidamente me encuentro sobrevolando las casas y los escuadrones del Seireitei. Sí, soy un poco masoquista, todavía me gusta ir a ese lugar. A veces la encuentro allí, ella casi siempre tiene una expresión seria e inextricable. Hablamos de muchas cosas pero nunca de nosotros, aunque alguna vez Rangiku menciona algo que me incomoda y me voy. No debería actuar así, sé que es de mala educación dejar hablando sola a la gente pero no me atrevo a mentirle en la cara.

— _¿Pediste tu deseo Gin?_

El Capitán Aizen me informó que dentro de unos pocos días partiremos. Qué cosa esto de tener que ir a Hueco Mundo, la verdad es que estoy bastante cómodo aquí. Pero este es el tiempo que esperé y temí durante largos años, no puedo retroceder. Debo ser más fuerte que nunca, si no todo habrá sido en vano.

— _¿Pediste tu deseo Gin?_

Llego a nuestro prado, hay mucho sol. Para mi sorpresa Rangiku está aquí. Hoy está distinta, me mira anhelante y me estremezco con disimulo. Sus ojos son muy bonitos, la recuerdo en esa noche y entristezco.

— _¡__Sí!_

Lo siento Rangiku, no te puedo hacer feliz.

* * *

_Muchísimas gracias por leer. Los comentarios son bien recibidos y se agradecen. Mis disculpas por los posibles fallos, aun estoy en eso._

_Natali._


End file.
